The Definition Of Fear
by pikachugirl2
Summary: A run in with the Ultimate Chimera turns deadly for Lucas and Boney. Told from Lucas's POV and documenting the fear he felt. Based off the cutscene/Chimera Lab in Chapter 7. Improvised ending. Oneshot. T for mild language and blood description.


Panicking voices.

A roar.

Squeals and screams everywhere.

It became a cycle eventually, and my heartbeat was damn near audible by now, I was so scared. Every floor of that God-forsaken building empty. Boney whimpered at my side. Through my fear, I smiled, bending down to pet his head.

"It's okay now, boy. We'll be fine, don't worry."

Of course, I've been wrong before.

I tried to shake the thoughts and fear out of my head and keep looking for Salsa and Samba. Into one room we went, only to find nothing but a frozen Drago…a frozen Drago? What would they need with a frozen Drago…?

We went into another room, and I shuddered at the sight of what was inside. An operating table big enough to fit a Drago on…needles and restraints all over, blood adorning the edges of the table and plastered to the rags and towels as if it had just been cleaned off. This lab was giving me chills. What exactly do they do here?

Boney whimpered once more, with more fear than the last time. But I didn't know how to respond. I was starting to think that Dad giving me the Courage Badge was a mistake.

I just shook my head, my voice now a whisper lined with fear. "It's alright, boy. Let's go. We'll just-"

And then I froze as my foot hit something soft. Not a whimper from Boney, not a sound from me. My heartbeat seemed to echo at the sight of the…can I even say it?

The dead Pigmask on the ground.

I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't shake it off. I was ready to scream, and I'm sure Boney noticed by the scarred look on my face. If not for the mask, I would've vomited. My breathing was so shaky it was affecting the amount of oxygen reaching my lungs. If there was ever a definition of scared, it would've been me at that moment.

Contrary to what people think, I'm not who I was before. I've experienced death and loss enough times not to be phased by it any longer. No sir, what I was afraid of…was what could've possibly caused that.

I shut my eyes, inhaled deeply, and pressed on. But as I went, there they were. More and more bodies littering the floor. What was this place? What's going on here?

As I reached the next room, I jumped as I heard a loud bang from the room behind me. I was suddenly afraid to even walk forward. My mind knew it before my heart did: whatever was in there would kill me.

But Salsa and Samba would be killed too.

Dad gave me the Courage Badge for a reason.

About five deep breaths before I cracked open the door a tad. Boney knew just as well as I did that something horrible was out there, and wouldn't budge. I didn't blame the poor thing, either.

I tried to examine the creature. It was a Chimera, like all the rest. Earlier, when the Almost Mecha-Lion attacked me, a Pigmask said that there was one more escaped Chimera, and somehow, the fact that it was only a Chimera didn't scare me much. In fact, I let a tiny smile creep onto my face.

At closer look, the creature had a tiny bird on its head, but I couldn't figure out why. Same goes for the button on its back. What was the purpose of a button there?

This felt more like a game now. I smiled at Boney, whispering. "Alright boy, all we have to do is run past that Chimera, okay?"

I guess Boney felt my relief, because he smiled and wagged his tail happily.

"Okay…one, two….THREE!"

The door swung open and we both ran as fast as we could. The Chimera saw us, though…and gave chase. And as we ran, my smile faded into a grimace. This was the dumbest move I ever could've pulled, anywhere. If the Chimera really did that to all those Pigmasks…

Then we were as good as dead.

The room at the end of the hall was visible from here, but my legs couldn't carry me any faster…and the Chimera was gaining on us. Boney barked out of desperation to reach the door. If I were a dog, I probably would've done the same thing. I turned around to look at the Chimera, and felt fear run through me.

It opened its mouth to let out a terrifying roar, and blood dripped from its dagger-like teeth. It had intent to kill running through its veins.

I froze dead in place, too horrified to even move. Boney skid across the floor and dashed back for me as the creature was nearly on me by now. Boney's jaws clamped down around the edge of my shirt and tugged hard. Although a tad adventurous, probably from Claus, I was light, and a dog Boney's size could easily drag me across a floor.

Just as those teeth-those terrible, murderous teeth-were nearly upon me and piercing through my skull, through the door we flew, landing onto the cold tile floor as the door slammed shut behind us.

I felt a few warm tears trickle down my face and into Boney's fur. Boney felt them and whimpered, gently nuzzling my face. I almost saw Mom again.

I stood up, shaking, and looked around. We were back in the room with the huge operating table. As creepy as this room was, it was nothing compared to outside with that…that thing.

An elevator. A Pigmask that didn't mind our presence. Thank God for that combination. Boney and I went down that elevator as fast as it would take us. As soon as the doors opened, I beamed at the two monkeys at the end and opened my arms wide.

"Salsa! Samba! No more running now. You guys are safe with us, okay?"

They just stood, and I was confused. Until I heard footsteps behind me. Huge, thundering footsteps.

Turning around, there it was. That Ultimate Chimera.

It leapt, and Boney and I immediately jumped away as the Chimera's jaws only reached our masks, which went flying off. I noticed something sparkle in Salsa's eyes at the sight of my uncovered face, but I was a little too scared to noticed that about now.

Dr. Andonauts, in his little trashcan, slipped into the room and began to tell me something. A button on its back? Do I LOOK like I'm brave enough to stay near this thing any longer?

I hope Dr. Andonauts saw my fear and pitied me for mouthing again and again "Mom, Claus, give me strength, Mom, Claus, give me strength…"

My heartbeat was awful by now, racing at 100 miles per hour. The three of us just ran as the monkeys contemplated who we were.

Out in the hallway again. We were trapped now, no way out of it. My heart was racing so fast it could've popped out of my chest and burst all over the floor. The thing opened its jaws wide, and leaped, aiming for my skull. The next thing out of my mouth was on instinct.

"I'M COMING, MOM!"

And as soon as it had started, it stopped. In midair, the thing froze before falling to the ground. Salsa beamed and smiled at me.

And yet, I could do nothing but cry.

Salsa, Samba, and Boney all looked at me in sorrow and sympathy and went to wait outside for me to get over my moment.

And as they left, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the duck that had been on its head leap up.

And press the button.

I ran as fast as I could. Anywhere was safe. Just get me out of here!

I tripped on another Pigmask body, though, went hurtling across the room, slammed my head and blacked out.

When I woke up, I was on an operating table.

THAT operating table.

Held by restraints, Pigmasks all around.

I tried to scream, but to no avail.

That Ultimate Chimera broke through the door and entered the room. And there was no escape, no hope for me.

If Claus was there, he would've mocked me forever. If anyone was there, they would've mocked me forever and held against me the fact that at that very moment, out of pure horror and fear, I felt something warm trickle down my legs. But take pity on me; if you were in that situation, the same would've happened to you.

No Boney, no Salsa, no Samba, no Dr. Andonauts, no Duster, no Kumatora, no anyone in sight. Anywhere. No one to save me.

A Pigmask's voice. "Alright, U.C., feeding time. Dig in."

Another voice. "Yeah, just don't get blood everywhere."

A Masked Man loomed over me and looked deep into my eyes. A smirk took over his face.

"Go to her now, Lucas."

And then it lunged, and I closed my eyes, crying out in pain as the knife-like teeth sank deep into me, my heart tearing in two like a fruit being sliced in half, popping like a balloon and leaving the Ultimate Chimera to its meal.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by sunflowers…and the Courage Badge gleamed.


End file.
